Sonya With A Chance at Life
by OhThatGirlLeila
Summary: Rocker Sonya Sonny Monroe is a New Student At West Haven High School to run away from her father's mistake. She meets a girl named Zora Lancaster who tells her to stay away from the cutest guy in school. Would she listen to her new friend or fall in love?
1. Sonny's Second Chance

**-This is not my first fanfiction. My other story is Tonight, I Love You (Degrassi)**

**i do not own Sonny with A Chance :(**

**The song i was listening to is Hello, Hello by Paramore.**

**I hope you enjoy && please review. **

***btw excuse my typos. please.**

**Sonya with a Chance at Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Sonny's Second Chance**

**(Sonny POV)**

"Mom I got it." I said walking out the door. I was going to be late for school if she repeated her notorious checklist again.

I walked out the door and the sun was shining beautifully if the sky. I smiled to myself. I looked around trying to remember which way I take to school. I started walking to my left down the side walk.

I pulled out brochure of the new school I was going to attend this year.

Oh Joy.

My name is Sonya Anne Monroe, but they call me Sonny. My name might be Sonny, but my mood is not always chipper.

Every since my dad was convicted for murder last year everything changed. I changed. I am not little naïve daddy's little girl anymore. I am do whatever I want and not give a fuck about you girl now.

Okay I will admit it. I am always my happiest on a sunny day like today and my worst during storms. I personally hate storms. It's like the world is depressed and sad.

My attitude didn't change until after my father was sent to jail and everyone in my old community started treating our family different. They treated us as if we helped my dad kill that guy. After that I barely went to school, or come out of my room.

I was happy when my mom told me that we were moving. I didn't think it will be here, in California. My grandmother didn't live far from here, so I knew like two of the kids that go here.

I looked down at the brochure and read the school's name.

**_West Haven High School_**

**_Home of the Bulldogs_**

I walked further down the sidewalk and around the corner where the huge school stood. I had to admit, it was a good looking school. It looked to hold three stories. I looked over to the Bulletin and it had the school's name on it again, except this time in black and red letter.

I looked down at what I was wearing and noticed I was wearing my black skinnys and a red tank top, and my red and black converses.

Wow, someone has school spirit.

I quickly pulled my black jacket out of my bag and put it on. I turned around from the bulletin and started walking up the stairs inside the school. I started getting stares as I walked in but I couldn't care less.

I walked inside the Principal's Office and the secretary told me to sit down, so I sat down in one of the empty chairs besides this thin girl with her sandy brown hair in a messy ponytail. Before I even sat down good the girl looked at me. She held out her hand.

"Zora Lancaster"

I was confused at first but I shook her hand.

"Sonya Monroe, but you can call me Sonny."

"Are you always happy?"

"I was when I first got that name."

"Cool"

She sat back in her chair. Her clothing resembled mine so I figured she was okay. She interrupted me from my thoughts.

"New here?"

"Yeah first day"

Then the school's secretary called Zora's name to go see the Principal. She looked up at the secretary then back at me.

"Good luck"

She said before she got u and left.

What did she mean by good luck? Was this school that bad that she had to wish me luck? The school secretary handed me my schedule and I walked out of the office. I looked around not knowing where I was going. Then one of my grandmother's neighbor walked u to me smiling.

"Lost Sonny?"

"Not really Grady." I looked down at my schedule again. Then I looked around me. "Okay maybe." He took my schedule out my hand. Grady wasn't exactly my type. He had blonde hair and stubby legs, but he did have a great personality, so I didn't mind hanging with him.

"We both have Advanced Anatomy so we can walk together. It's this way."

Grady and I started walking, and that thing that Zora said stuck in my head. It wouldn't leave so I decided to ask Grady to see what he would say about it.

"Grady"

"Yeah"

"I met this girl named Zora and I told her I was new and she said Good luck. What does she mean about good luck?"

Grady stopped and looked at me.

"You've met Zora already?"

"Yeah"

He put his hand on his chin. Meaning he was thinking I guess. Then he looked back down at me.

"Coming from Zora, it probably means good luck coming to this school." It still didn't make sense but I dropped it.

"Are you friends with her?" He started back walking. So I started walking to.

"Yeah, it's me, Zora, my best friend Nico, and our friend Fred. We are known as the Misfits or the Weirdoes but we don't mind we know we aren't any of those names. And we like being different."

"Well I guess I'm a misfit then."

Grady's face lit up. I guess he was happy to have a new addition to the group.

Once we made it to class I walked up to the teacher's desk, showing her my schedule before walking over to Grady and taking a seat beside him. We were obviously early because no one else in class. Then as I was talking to Grady about my trip a tall, slim boy came and sat next to me. He and Grady had fist bumped. The boy smiled at me.

"Nico, this is Sonny Monroe. Sonny, this is Nico Harris."

"Hi Nico"

"Hey Sonny, are you liking West Haven yet?"

"Well, so far I like the colors." Nico and Grady laughed at me. Then Zora walked inside the door and walked towards us. She looked down at me, then at Nico.

"Move"

"Why I gotta move?"

"Because it's Sonny's first day, so I don't think she wants to be molested by you so soon."

"Whatever Zora" Nico said getting up and walking to the desk on the other side of Grady.

"You will thank me later" She smiled turning her attention towards the teacher, as the bell rung.

As I was turning my attention back to the front of the class, a boy with short blonde hair walked in with his Entourage. He looked around the room before taking his seat. He looked my way and I noticed he was staring at me with a pair of the bluest eyes I've ever met. He smiled at me and started talking to one of the guys besides him. Zora caught what happened and leaned over to me.

"That's Chad Dylan Cooper. Watch out, he is bad news."

-**Author's Note**-

**So did you like it. **

**If so i would continue writing. **

**If you didn't i will give it up :(**


	2. Blonde Entourage

**-i do not own Sonny With A Chance but i do own the storyline**

**-the song i was rocking is We r Who We R by Ke$ha**

**sorry i took long guys. i had been finished this chapter, but no time to upload. **

**Enjoy!**

**Sonya with a Chance at Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Blonde Entourage**

**(Sonny POV)**

Okay it was obvious Chad was the 'popular' guy, so maybe that's the reason Zora warned me to stay away. I wasn't here to get attention actually so staying away from him was something I was looking forward into doing.

Zora and I were standing at our lockers waiting for Nico and Grady to come out of Drama so we can all go to lunch together. We had gotten sort of close since the meeting in the office. At first I thought she was just one of those rebellious kids, but I realized she was that and then some. She did and said whatever she wanted and that's what I liked best about her. Most kids stayed away from her and other kids didn't feel the need to be intimidated by her because they intimidate everyone else.

"So did you enjoy Senor David's Spanish class?" Zora asked snapping me out my train of thought.

"Well I am half Mexican, so it wasn't hard if that's what you are asking."

"No, I am asking is Senor David hot or what?" I laughed at Zora, but I had to admit he was _muy caliente. _

"Yes Zora he is very hot." I laughed. Senor David was a 31 year old God. In my opinion, he was too young to be teaching such a mature group of horny teenage girls who were attractive to hot older guys like himself.

Wait, I know what you are thinking and no I'm not saying that's me, but the way some of these girls acted towards him today proved that some girls are just as horny as some guys.

"Yes Sonny he is" she smiled. We can hear Grady and Nico's voices coming down the hall quoting some Shakespeare, so we picked our bags off the floor and walked towards them.

"You guys ready?" Zora asked interrupting their conversation. They looked at us.

"Yeah" They said in unison and we walked outside to one of the picnic tables.

"So Sonny where are you from?" Nico asked out of the blue. I guess it was time to start answering these questions. But before I could Grady interrupted.

"I told you she was from Wisconsin dude." Nico cut his eye at Grady.

"I was making conversation dude." Zora and I started laughing at them. As we was laughing Zora stopped and stared past me. Nico and Grady stopped arguing and looked Zora at then at whatever Zora was looking at. I turned around and noticed a tall girl with long blonde hair and her entourage behind her.

"So you must be the new girl Sonya?" She said barely paying attention to me.

"It's Sonny, and yes I guess that's me." She finally looked at me.

"So Sonya, you have declared yourself a loser before trying something better." Zora stood up but Grady sat her back down.

"Tawni get lost."

"Zora get a life"

"I have one but if you keep going you won't have one."

"Is that a threat Zora? You know what Principle Pike said about those."

"No Tawni that's a promise, I swear." Zora said in her innocent voice.

"Okay that's enough" Nico said looking at Zora. "What do you want Tawni?"

"I just wanted to meet the girl everyone talking about." She looked back down at me "You are pretty enough to come hang with me. That offer won't last forever, though. But in the mean time my boyfriend is waiting on me so bye-bye losers and new girl."

"Get over yourself, Tawni" Zora called out. Tawni raised her hand at Zora and kept walking away as if she didn't know Zora.

"What's her problem?" I asked because it was strangely quiet at our table. Grady looked up at me.

"That's Tawni Hart. She use to be one of us in the seventh grade, but she became a cheerleader and now she treats us as her target.

"Not me" Zora said. Grady shook his head.

"She was Zora's best friend"

"Was as in use to and not anymore" She looked at me. "You can go hang with her if you want to be popular. I mean we go to parties or whatever but Tawni and her friends rules the school. Everyone except for me that is."

"Look I chose who I wanted to hang with and last time I checked none of us are losers so and I am not worry about her or anyone else." Zora, Grady, and Nico looked at me and smiled.

As we were eating lunch and I noticed that Chad Dylan Cooper walking over to Tawni's table, and sit down. Grady noticed I was looking at them.

"They are together." Zora looked up to see what Grady was talking about. She nodded her head.

"That's why I told you he was bad news."

"I… I don't even find him attractive."

"Oh sure you do Sonny. Every girl likes Chad." Nico said joining the conversation. "Every girl except Zora that is." I looked at Zora who were cutting her eyes at Nico.

"Why you don't like him Zora?" She glared one more time at Nico before looking back at me.

"Because he is my brother." Wait, say what? How was he her brother? They looked nothing alike.

"How is he your brother?"

"Not my real brother, my step brother. My dad married his mom when we were in the eighth grade."

"Wow that must be hard."

"Nope, I go my way and he avoid it" I looked back at Chad and Tawni.

"So she's always over your house"

"When my parents aren't home."

Then someone walked up to our table and sat down. He had freckles and red hair, but I had to admit he wasn't bad looking. Then a girl sat down next to him with long black hair and glass. He put his arms around her. They looked perfect for each other.

"What's up guys" He said.

"Hey Fred" they said in unison.

"Fred this is Sonny. Sonny this is Fred." Grady said introducing me.

"Hi Fred" I said shaking his hand.

"Hey Sonny" he looked over to his girlfriend. "This is my girlfriend Destiny"

"Hi Destiny" I said shaking her hand as well.

"Hi Sonny" she said. Her voice was high pitched, but it wasn't annoying.

We talked the rest of lunch about small things. Once lunch was over I told the guys I would meet them later and walked to my next class since I didn't have it with anyone and I knew where it was already.

I was walking down the hallway looking at the class numbers on the doors so I wouldn't pass my class, when I bumped into someone. My books went falling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." I said rushing to pick up my books. Then whoever I bumped into bent down to help me pick up my scattered papers. I stood up straightening my books that are now in my arms. When I looked up to get my papers, I was met by a perfect pair of blue eyes.

"Its okay" he handed me my papers. "I wasn't watching where I was going either."

"Thanks for the help"

"No problem" he smiled at me. I smiled back and started to walk around him. "My name is Chad"

"Hi Chad" I said walking away. It's my first day so I didn't need to make Tawni an enemy just yet.

**-Author's Note-**

**Did you like? **

**Drama happens at every high school, So yes Drama will happen it this story. **

**BTW i'm thinking about doing a Sonny and Chad POV! idk yet. its a strong thought tho!**

**Please review && i will update as soon as possible.**


End file.
